Love Thy Neighbor
by docsangel
Summary: When you've lost your job and you're about to lose everything, what do you do when the sexy biker next door comes to you with a proposition? You take it. But at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I pull into my driveway after being out all day, trying to find another job. I lost my job a month ago and can't seem to find anyone hiring. Sitting in my car, I feel nothing but despair. I know if I don't find something soon I will lose my house. Finally making myself get out of the car, I walk to the mailbox, that sits on the same post as the next door neighbor, Jax Teller. Opening the mailbox, I take out the mail and look to see Jax pulling up on his bike. He looks over at me and nods and I just nod back.

Jax Teller is a very attractive man. Father to two little boys, president of the mother charter of the Sons of Anarchy MC and lost his wife about six months ago. Walking into my house, I walk to the kitchen to see what I have to eat and see that there's nothing but crackers and water. Crackers it is then. Sitting down on the couch, I eat a couple of crackers while I am looking through my mail, I see the second notice from my bank about the mortgage. I bought this house when I moved to Charming. I love this house. It's my dream house. And now, if I don't find something soon, I'm going to lose it. Sitting there thinking about things, I see it's dark outside. Looking at the clock I see it's after Midnight.

The more I think about things the more stressed I feel but I have to get some sleep. Tomorrow is another day of looking for a job. I hope I find something soon. I don't want to lose my house. I can't lose this house. I think for a few minutes and decide I will call my parents in the morning and see if I can get a loan. Heading to bed, I lay down and sob.

Waking up the next morning, I get up and dressed. I do my hair and makeup, I eat a few more crackers before heading out the door. Walking out to my car, I see Jax heading out to his bike. "Morning Della." he says. "Morning Jax." I say but don't look at him. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah. Just running a little late. Have a good day, Jax." I say. "You too." he says. I pull out of my driveway, heading out to Lodi to look at some job leads.

Walking into the diner at the edge of Lodi, I walk in. "How can I help you Sweetheart?" the waitress asks. "I was wondering if you were hiring?" I ask. "No baby. We aren't. Sorry." she says. "Thanks anyway." I say before walking out the door and to my car. It's Friday so I need to get as many applications in as I can. I can take the weekend and figure out another game plan.

Pulling into my driveway, I sit in my car and just stare off into space. I don't know how long I sat there but I jump when someone taps my window. Looking out the window, I see Jax standing there. I open the door and he asks "You okay Darlin?" and I can actually see concern in his eyes. "Yeah. I'm good. Long day." I say as I get out of the car. "You sure? You look tired." he says. "Oh yeah. I'm fine. Thanks Jax." I tell him. I grab the mail and head into the house. Sitting down, I see more bills that I don't have the money to pay. I turn on the light switch and nothing. Great. My power is turned off.

Pulling out my phone, I call my parents. "Hello?" my dad asks as he answers. "Hi Daddy." I say. "Hey baby. What's going on?" he asks. "I need help." I tell him. "What do you need help with?" he asks. "I need money for my mortgage." I tell him. "I can't help you. Me and your mom told you that when you bought that house that you were on your own." he tells me. "Then can I move home if I lose the house?" I ask. "What makes you feel like you're going to lose it?" he asks. "I lost my job a month ago and my savings are almost gone." I tell him. "You'll have to figure this out on your own. We told you that when you moved out and decided to move all the way to California." he tells me. "Thanks anyway Daddy." I say before hanging up the phone and sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sit in the living room and I start to feel a panic attack coming on. Putting my head between my legs, I start to get my breathing under control. "What am I going to do?" I ask myself. There's no food. No power. Water will be cut off soon. I might as well give up. Just pack up my clothes and live in my car. But that's not going to work for long because I won't have the money for gas. Shit. The tears start falling again and I can't handle this shit.

Standing up, I walk out onto the front steps and just sit, staring off into space. Not knowing that someone was sitting and watching me. I feel the tears start to fall and I just let them fall. I keep wracking my brain to try to figure things out. There's a new brothel just outside of town. Maybe I'll see if they need any help. Hell, selling my ass seems to be my only option these days. I just sit there, lost in my own thoughts.

I am so lost in my thoughts that I don't hear the footsteps until he speaks. "You okay Della?" I hear the voice ask. I quickly wipe my eyes and stand. "Yeah. Just getting some air." I say as I turn towards the door. He grabs my wrist. "Why are you crying?" Jax asks. "I'm fine Jax. Good night." I say but he doesn't let go of my wrist. "You're not fine, Della. These last few days, you've looked completely lost." he says. I sigh. He pulls me to sit back down onto the steps and sits beside me. "We've been neighbors for a couple of years now and I have never seen you be anything but happy and carefree. But here lately, that's not the person I see." he says and I feel the tears start to fall. Putting my head in my hands I start to sob.

I feel him put his arms around me and he just holds me while I cry. When I get myself together, I sit up. "Sorry about that Jax." I say. "Talk to me. What's going on?" he asks concerned. I look back out at the street and say "I am just so stressed out. I'm not sleeping. So much shit and I can't seem to get in front of it." I say. "What do you need?" he asks. I just shake my head. "I have to figure this out on my own." I tell him. My stomach growls. "When was the last time you ate?" Jax asks. I just shake my head. "Della…" he starts. "I'll be fine Jax." I tell him. "Look, just tell me what's going on. I want to help. Hell, you helped me so much when I lost Tara. Let me do this for you." he tells me. I sit quietly for a minute before letting out a shaky breath.

I don't look at him but I decide I need someone to talk to. "About a month ago, I lost my job. I've been going out every day looking for work and no one is hiring. I've gone through almost all of my savings just trying to stay afloat and I can't seem to get my head above water." I say as the tears start falling again. "Tell me what you need." he says. "Jax, I'll figure it out." I tell him. "Damn it Della. Why won't you let me help you?" he asks. Finally letting my emotions get the best of me I start letting it all out. "Jax, I am about to lose my dream house if I can't find the money for my mortgage. I have no fucking food. I've not eaten in three goddamned days. I have no power and I called my parents for help and they won't even let me move back home when I have to move." I rush out and Jax pulls me to him and just holds me. He pulls back and looks at me and says "Let's go for a ride. We'll get you something to eat." He says and I shake my head no. "That's cute, you thought that I was giving you a choice. Come on." he says, taking my hand and pulling me to his bike. He hands me a spare helmet and I put it on my head. He gets on the bike and I get on behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. We ride out of Charming and to a small all night diner. Getting off the bike I say "You really don't have to do this." He looks at me and says "I know." We go inside and place our orders.

After our food arrives, he asks "What did you do for a living?" I swallow the bite in my mouth and say "I was a masseuse at a small spa in Lodi before they close up shop." I say. "You any good?" he asks as he smirks at me. "Made good money. Made more in tips than I made in salary." I say. "Nice." he says. We finish eating and are talking a little more. "You know, I even thought about checking out the brothel in Stockton and try for a job there." I say as I sigh. "Shit. You're serious." he says and I nod my head yes. "You ain't doing that shit." he tells me. "Jax. It would at least be a job." I tell him, knowing I don't want to do that but I am running out of options. "You ain't doing that shit." he tells me and I just nod.

After eating, we head back home. Getting off the bike, I hand him the helmet. "Thanks again Jax." I say. He looks at me for a second and says "I have a proposition." he says and I look at him thinking he knows of a job. "I come home every night to a sitter taking care of my boys. I miss having someone care about me. Someone to be affectionate with. Someone to spend time with." he says and I look at him confused. "What are you asking Jax?" I ask. "You need a job and I need companionship." he says. "I know I said I was going to go to the brothel Jax, but I could never do that." I tell him. "That's not what I mean. I'll handle your bills, and you just be there for me. Give me someone to talk to, to be with." he tells me. "So you are going to pay me basically for the girlfriend experience so that you aren't alone?" I ask. "Yeah." he says. I look at him for a minute and he says "Go inside. Think about it. Just take tomorrow to relax and we'll talk tomorrow night. Okay?" he asks. "Okay." I say. He kisses my cheek before I walk to my front door. Walking inside, I go to my bedroom, using the light from my cell phone and change to get into bed. Lying in bed, I think about what Jax said. Lying awake all night, I think I know what my answer will be but I need to set some rules so that I don't get hurt by falling for a man that won't be falling for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, I get up and get dressed when there's a knock on the door. Opening the door, I see Jax's nanny Neeta come over. "Jax asked me to bring this to you." she says as she hands me a styrofoam plate. "Thank you Neeta." I say before she walks away. I look at the driveway and see Jax sitting on his bike. He looks at me and nods and I nod back before he backs out of his driveway and heads down the road. Walking inside, I sit at the kitchen table and see there's a note taped to the plate. Taking the note I see it reads _I'll be by about six and we can go for a ride to talk. Jax_

Opening the plate I see eggs, bacon, sausage and pancakes and I can't help but smile a little. I eat what's on my plate and sit and think about things. I need the money, that's a given but I guess first I need to find out what he wants out of this and go from there. I open the newspaper to see what jobs are listed so that I can still look for a job.

I straighten up the house and before I know it, it's 6 o'clock and there's a knock on the door. Walking to the door, I see Jax standing there. "Ready?" he asks. I just nod. We walk out to his bike and he hands me the spare helmet and after he gets on the bike I get on behind him and wrap my arms around him before we take off. I watch the scenery go by as I see us heading out of Charming. We ride for a while when we pull down this dirt road. We get off the bike and I look around at the clearing by the lake. Walking over to the lake, we sit down.

Neither of us say anything for a minute before I break the ice. "I was thinking. If we're doing this, we need some ground rules." I say. "Agreed but does this mean you'll take me up on my offer?" he asks. "Yeah but I want to make sure we are both on the same page. I don't want there to be any misunderstandings or expectations." I tell him. "I agree." he says. "Okay. So, um, how is this going to work? Is it going to be something that is kept private or…" I start. "We'll keep it private for now. At least until we get the kinks worked out." he tells me. "Okay. That's fine." I say. We sit there for a few minutes and I say "You're giving me what I need by handling my bills and I am really grateful, Jax, but I need to know what you need from this." He looks out at the water for a minute and say "Before Tara died, things weren't good. When we were younger, we were affectionate and passionate and things were great but the older we got the more involved I became in the club and the more she got involved in her career and we tried to make it work but we both knew something wasn't working anymore." He tells me and I can see the tears in his eyes. "Jax, that didn't mean you loved each other any less. You know, I remember having coffee with Tara one morning. Anytime she said your name, her eyes would light up. She did love you Jax. Never doubt that." I tell him. He takes my hand and laces his fingers with mine. "Thank you." he says.

We sit a little longer before I ask "We still need to go over these rules. I know we're keeping things quiet but when we are alone, what are you expecting?" I ask. He looks at me and I ask "What about affection?" He looks at me and says "I want it all. Holding hands, kissing, sleeping next to someone. I miss falling asleep with someone in my arms and waking up with them still being there." He tells me. "I can handle that. What about sex?" I ask. "That would be completely up to you. We'll only go as far as you're comfortable." he tells me. "Okay. I'm still going to be looking for a job but when are you wanting to start this arrangement?" I ask. "Now. You okay with that?" he asks. I look at him and lean over and place a soft kiss to his lips. He cups my face and deepens the kiss and I feel goosebumps all over my skin. When we break the kiss, we just look into each other's eyes. "That okay?" he asks. "Yeah. It was." I say softly.

We sit for a while longer and talk. He pulls me between his legs and before I know it, I find myself laughing. It gets quiet for a minute and I feel him put his chin on my shoulder and he pulls me closer. "This is nice." I say. "Yeah. It is." he says. I turn my head and kiss his lips softly. "I guess we should head back." he says. "Yeah." I say. He stands up and holds out his hand to help me up. I stand and he pulls me close and says "Thank you for this." I kiss his lips softly and say "You're helping me as much as I'm helping you." I tell him. Kissing me one more time, we head to the bike and head home. Getting home, we get off the bike and he looks over at my door. Looking back at me, he takes my hand and says "You're with me tonight." before pulling me towards his door and I can't help the laugh that comes out as he pulls me into his house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once inside, Neeta says goodnight after telling Jax that both boys are in bed, sleeping before walking out the door for the night. Jax leads us to the couch and he sits down. He pulls me down next to him. He laces his fingers with mine and I lay my head on his shoulder. He kisses the top of my head and after a couple of minutes he asks "How have you been sleeping?" I sit up and say "Okay." He shakes his head and asks again "How have you been sleeping?" I look at him and say "I haven't." He stands and pulls me up. Kissing me softly, he leads me to the bedroom and sits on the bed. Pulling me to him, he pulls me to stand between his knees. I look down at him and say "Stip down to your boxers. I could feel how wound up your muscles are." He starts doing as I ask but tells me "Grab a shirt out of that top drawer and get changed." I nod and do as he asks. I strip down to just my panties and his shirt and move back over to the bed. "Lay on your stomach." I tell him and he does as I ask. Taking a deep breath, I climb on the bed and move to straddle him. I place my hands on the back of his neck and start kneading the the muscles. I hear him moan a little and I move to his shoulders. I work the knots out of his shoulders and move down his back before moving to his arms, hands, legs and feet. I move off of him and he turns over to face me. "Holy shit." he says before pulling me to him for a kiss.

He moves up the bed before moving the covers and climbing in. "Come here." he says. I move to climb under the covers and he pulls me to him. I lay my head on his chest and ask "This okay?" He kisses the top of my head and says "Yeah babe. It's perfect." he says before we both drift off to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, I have my back to Jax and he is pressed against me from behind with his arms around me. I go to move and he pulls me closer. "Go back to sleep." he says. I laugh a little and say "Jax I need to get up. I have things to do today." I tell him. "Not today you don't. You're mine today babe." I turn to face him and ask "Don't you have to work?" Kissing me softly he says "Not today. Need to keep my end of our deal." he says and I just nod. I bury my head in his chest and he holds me closer. "You're not having second thoughts are you?" he asks. I look at him and say "No. I'm not. I honestly think I needed this too." I tell him. "How long has it been since you've been with someone?" he asks. I bury my head in his chest again and say "About five years." He tilts my head up kisses me softly. "I really need to get up." I tell him and he finally lets me up. I pull my jeans on from the night before and see him watching me. "Is it a walk of shame if we didn't have sex?" I ask joking. "Nah. Even if we did it wouldn't be. You're my girlfriend remember?" he asks smirking. "Smart ass." I say laughing a little. He gets out of bed and we head to get my bills situated.

After we get back from taking care of my bills, we pull up in the driveway and see a bike in his driveway. I get off the bike and say "Thanks for the ride Jax. I owe you." I say, handing him the helmet back. "Anytime." he says before turning to his friend that is wearing the same kutte as him. "Who's the lass?" the guy with the Scottish accent asks. "Della, this is my brother Chibs. Chibs, this is my neighbor Della." Jax says and I see Chibs smirk. "Nice meeting you Chibs. Thanks again Jax. I still can't believe my friend left me stranded." I say and see Chibs' face go back to neutral. Jax nods and I head inside. Pulling out the newspaper that was on my doorstep, I start looking through the classifieds. A few minutes later, I feel my phone vibrate. Looking down I see a text from Jax.

 _J: Nice save babe._

 _D: Hope he believed it._

 _J: He did. Thank you._

 _D: I got you babe._

 _J: Text you later?_

 _D: I'll be here._

I put my phone on the charger, open my fridge and make myself something to eat. Sitting in the living room, I turn my tv on and re-read the text over again and I find myself smiling before reality sets in. He doesn't want me, just wants someone to be there. It's just a job. I have to keep reminding myself of that.

Jax walks into the clubhouse and sits at the bar. The prospect hands him a beer and he takes his phone out and looks over the text message again. Being with Tara never felt like this. Maybe this was just what he needed. "Who you texting?" Tig asks. "No one brother. Let's get this started." Jax says before standing from the bar and heading into the chapel for church.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I circle the list of jobs and start making phone calls about jobs just to find out that they have been filled. Putting my phone down, I put my head in my hands. "Shit." I say knowing my job hunt isn't getting any better. All of a sudden my phone rings. I see it's my dad so I answer. "Hi daddy." I say as I answer. "Hey baby. Did you get things figured out?" he asks. "I think so." I tell him. "Have you found a job yet?" he asks. "Sort of. I'm figuring things out." I tell him. "What do you mean sort of?" He asks. "I am helping the neighbor out with his boys and he's paying me." I tell him. "It's at least something I guess." he tells me and I can hear the disappointment in his voice. "I should go Daddy." I tell him. "Yeah." he says simply before hanging up. I put my phone down and the tears start to fall. Nothing I do will ever be good enough for him and mom. Why am I even trying?

I move to the couch and I am just sitting there, the tv on for noise when my phone rings. "Hello?" I ask when I see it's Jax. "Hey babe. You at home?" he asks. "Yeah. What's up?" he asks. "Wendy is keeping the boys so I thought I'd crash at yours tonight." He says. "That's fine. I'll make dinner." I tell him. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah. I'm good." I tell him and I hear the noise in the background stop. "Talk to me babe." he says. "I'll be okay. Just got a call from my dad and seems nothing I do is good enough for him." I tell him. "What happened?" he asks. "I'm sure you're busy. I'll fill you in tonight though." I tell him. "You sure?" he asks. "Yeah. I'll see you tonight." I tell him. "Okay. I'll be there about seven." he tells me. "I'll have dinner ready." I tell him. "Okay babe. Call me if you need me." He says. "Jax, I'm not calling you when you're working or with the club." I tell him. "You heard me." he says and I sigh. "Okay." I say before we end the call.

Ten minutes until seven I hear a knock on the door. I open it to see Jax standing there. I move to let him in and when he comes in, I close the door and he pulls me to him. Kissing me softly he says "I've been wanting to do that all day." I smile softly and he kisses me one more time. I take his hand and lead him to the kitchen. "Sit." I tell him. I make his plate of lasagna and cheese bread all made from scratch. I hand him his plate and put mine on the table too before grabbing both of us beers. "This looks amazing babe." he says. "I hope so. I made it all from scratch." I tell him. "Seriously?" he asks. "Yeah. I used to love to cook. And I made homemade apple pie for dessert with homemade ice cream if you still have room." I tell him. He just looks at me and I shy away. He leans over and kisses me softly. "This is amazing baby." he says softly. "Thank you." I say before we start eating. "How was your day?" I ask. "Good. Had a few things to do with the club but other than that, it was uneventful." he tells me and I know that he's not telling me things about the club and that's fine. "How was yours?" he asks. "Good. Did some applications online and made some phone calls. Hopefully I'll find something soon." I tell him. "Now, you want to tell me about your phone call with your dad?" he asks and I look down at my plate. "He called me to see if I got things figured out and I told him I thought I did. When he asked if I found a job, I said sort of and that you were paying me to watch the boys until I found something." I tell him. "So why were you upset?" he asks as he takes another bite. "My parents didn't want me to go to college. They wanted me to stay home and be a housewife like my mom. They wanted me to marry who they wanted and give up everything I wanted to live out their dream for me. I wanted to help people. I worked my ass off and paid for college myself and saved up to move out here from Georgia and put the down payment on this house. So nothing I do is good enough for my parents because it's not what they want me to do." I tell him. "Did you ever think about getting married and having kids?" he asks. "I did. Hell, I still do but it's not in the cards for me. Another reason that my parents are disappointed in me." I tell him. "What do you mean?" he asks. "I was seeing this guy and he was abusive. He'd hit me, tell me how worthless I was. He was cheating on me and telling me that it was my fault that if he weren't so disgusted with me that he wouldn't have to cheat." I tell him. "Well, that's bull shit." he says and I just look at him. "You're an amazing woman. You're good to me and you don't give a shit about the patch on my back." he says. "That's the thing. I respect your patch because I respect the man wearing it. Since I've been living here, you've never been anything but nice to me. You and Tara both. You know my dad had a heart attack about a year ago and I was going to fly out to see him and my mom told me not to bother, that he didn't want to see me." I tell him as I stand to take my plate to the sink. He stands and walks over to me and pulls me close. "It's their loss. I'll never hurt you. I see the beautiful woman you are. Hell, I've thought about you all day long. Do you know how long it's been since I've thought about a woman and not been stressed or pissed off?" he asks and I shake my head no. "It's been a long time. Too long." he tells me as he cups my face and places a soft kiss to my lips. When we pull apart, he holds me a couple of minutes before I say "I'll get the kitchen cleaned up. Why don't you go shower?" I ask. "Okay babe." he says before kissing me one more time.

After cleaning the kitchen, he walks back into the kitchen as I am finishing up and he's in nothing but his jeans, no shirt and I still can't believe how hot he is. I shy away again and he walks over and puts his arms around me from behind and I can't help but lean into him. Kissing my neck, he whispers "Let's go to bed." I turn to face him and take his hand and lead him to the bedroom. "Why don't you find a movie while I change." I say and head to my closet. I change and head back to the bed to see him already laying in bed. I get under the covers and he pulls me to him. I lay my head on his chest and he starts the movie. Halfway through the movie, we start talking. "So, tell me more about you. I know you're good with your hands but what else is there to you?" he asks. "I love to sing. I used to sing karaoke when I was in college and a friend talked me into doing a karaoke contest. They disqualified me because they said I was a ringer and that they didn't allow professionals to enter. I laughed. I told them I was a college student and even showed them my student ID and they still disqualified me." I tell him. "Really?" he asks and I nod my head yes. "So, you cook everything from scratch, including the ice cream with dessert. You are a masseuse. You're beautiful and a great kisser. How are you still single?" he asks. "I guess I was just waiting on the right person to hire me." I say and lightly poke his chest. "Smart ass." he says before pulling me closer. I lay my head on his chest and we talk a little more before finally falling asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning, there's a note on the nightstand and Jax is gone. _Club called. I'll text you later babe. Call me if you need me. X Jax_ it read and I can't help but smile. Pulling out my phone, I decide to text him.

 _D: Good morning handsome._

 _J: Morning babe._

 _D: Have a good day and be safe._

 _J: I will. Think about me today._

 _D: Oh I will. See you tonight?_

 _J: Oh yeah. Stay at mine?_

 _D: I'll be there._

I look at the text and can't help but smile. I honestly feel like someone gives a shit about me. But I have to remember that it's just business. Just an arrangement but fuck is he hot and sweet. No wonder they call him the Prince of Charming.

Jax sits on his bike, waiting on Marks to arrive for their meeting when Chibs asks "Everything okay?" Jax looks at him and says "Never better brother." before putting his phone back in his kutte. "Something going on with that cute lass next door?" Chibs asks where no one else can hear. "Nah." he says simply. "You know, no one would judge you if there was. We just want to see you happy brother." Chibs says and Jax just nods before they see Marks pull up and they all get off their bikes.

I am headed out, putting in more applications. "Della?" I hear a voice ask. I turn and see Paul. "Hello Paul." I say. "How have you been?" he asks. "I'm good. I gotta go. It was nice seeing you." I say trying to leave. He gently grabs my arm. "I thought maybe I could book you for a session." he says. "I don't think so. Now, if you'll excuse me." I tell him before trying to pull away. "You're still a prude. You know you would still have a job if you would have just done what I wanted." he says smugly. He leans closer and whispers "That's okay. No one wants your fat ass anyway." he says before walking away, leaving me standing there fighting off the tears.

I pull up at home and lock the door when I go inside. My phone rings and I see it's Jax. I don't answer. If I do, he'll know something's wrong. My phone rings again and I see it's Jax again so I don't answer. I walk into the bedroom, sit on my bed and sob. It's not long before I hear a knock on my door. I know who it is. It's Jax. He knocks again and I finally walk out and open the door. He takes one look at me and walks inside. Pulling me to him, he holds me close and asks "What happened?" I pull away, shaking my head. "It's fine. What are you doing here?" I ask. "You weren't answering your phone and now I see why. Talk to me." he says. "Nothing I can't handle. I'm fine Jax. I'll see you tonight." I say. "This have anything to do with the guy you were talking to in front of the coffee shop?" he asks. I look at him shocked. "Chibs was running an errand and saw you. Said you looked upset when the guy walked away." he tells me. "It was nothing. Just someone that used to come into the spa." I tell him and go to walk into the kitchen. He grabs my hand and tells me "You gotta give me more than that babe." Sighing, I say, "When I lost my job, it wasn't because the spa shut down. They wanted all of their girls to give massages with a little extra at the end. I told them when they hired me that I was strictly a masseuse and they were fine with it but this one guy, the on Chibs saw me talking to, kept asking for a happy ending and I always refused. He always requested me. Came in couple times a week. Always tipped well. I guess after I kept turning him down, he complained to the manager and got me fired. When I saw him today he said he wanted to book a session with me and when I said no, he told me that it was okay that no one wanted my fat ass anyway and walked off." I tell him, not looking at him. He walks closer and cups my face. "What he said is bull shit. You are wanted and you are nowhere near fat. I think you look perfect." He says and I pull away from him. "Jax, I'm not stupid. Why do you think I've been single for so long. I know this is just an arrangement and I'm fine with that because we're both getting what we need out of it but I know what I am." I tell him. "That what you think of yourself?" he asks and I don't answer. I just look down at my hands. "Fuck it." he says before walking over to me and picking me up over his shoulder and carrying me to my bedroom.

Putting me down on the bed, he crashes his lips with mine before trailing kisses down my neck. He pulls my shirt over my head before removing my bra. He trails kisses down my collarbone to my breasts where he takes one nipple in his mouth while working the other between his fingers. I moan and arch against him. I start pulling at his shirt and pull it over his head as he toes his shoes off. He breaks the kiss and starts undoing my pants and pulling them and my panties down my body and tossing them onto the floor. Standing, he takes his pants and boxers off before kneeling between my legs. He kisses one thigh before kissing the other before burying his face in my core. "Fuck, Jax, don't stop. Fuck." I moan as my hands find his hair and I find myself grinding against his tongue. I find my release and he moves over me. Putting on a condom, he places himself at my entrance and I raise my hips to grant him permission. He enters me slowly and growls "You're so fucking tight." He kisses me as he starts thrusting in and out at a slow and steady pace. "Harder Jax. Fuck that feels so good baby." I moan. He buries his face in my neck as he picks up the pace. Thrusting hard and fast he rasps "I want to feel that sweet pussy cum for me baby." That throws me over the edge and my tightness mixed with the contracting around his hard member causes him to find his release with me. Still inside me, he kisses me softly and says "Don't ever think that I don't want you. This ain't just an arrangement. You're mine Darlin." he says before placing another soft kiss to my lips. Laying beside me, he pulls me to him and we just lay there, together.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We lay there for a few more minutes before I finally speak. "Why did you say what you did?" I ask without looking at him. He's quiet for a minute before I finally move to get out of the bed. "Jax, I'm not stupid. I know you still love Tara and that's fine. You're always going to love her and you should. Shit. She was a good person. Always nice to me. Actually gave a shit, you know. But, Jax, I won't ever be her. I don't want to replace her but I know what this is. I know this is just an outlet to give us both what we need. Don't get me wrong, I've not been seeing or even talking to anyone else but I'm not delusional. I see the girls that flock to you. I see the way you look at them. You'll never look at me like that and I'm okay with that." I tell him. "That's bull shit. The girls that flock around are nothing but easy pussy. They don't mean shit. You're right, you'll never be Tara and you'll never replace her but damn it Della, you have no clue what you've done for me. For the first time in months, my head is finally on straight. My mind is finally right. I can finally be the man that I was supposed to be for my boys and my club. You did that. Not Tara, not my mother and not those whores at the clubhouse. You did that." he tells me and I feel the tears start to fall. Jax's phone rings and he answers it. "Yeah...be there in twenty." he says. "Club calls." I say. "Yeah." he says. I walk over to him as he's getting his clothes back on and kiss him softly. "Be safe baby. We'll finish this talk later." I tell him. "And you're not even mad that I have to leave?" he asks. "Nah. I know who you are. Club comes first. I know you're here if I need you. Go. Be careful." I tell him. Kissing me one more time he says "I meant it. You're mine. This ain't an arrangement anymore." I just nod before he walks out the door.

Jax walks into the clubhouse and they all head into the chapel to handle business. Once church is dismissed, Jax says "Chibs, can I get a minute brother?" Chibs nods before everyone walks out of the chapel. Chibs closes the doors and asks "What's up brother?" as he takes his seat back. "You know you asked me before about if anything was going on with me and Della?" Jax asks and Chibs nods. "A couple of weeks ago, I saw her sitting on her steps one night crying. After talking to her I found out she'd lost her job and was about to get evicted. Hell, she hadn't eaten in three fucking days." Jax tells him. "Shite." Chibs says. "Yeah. So I offered a solution." Jax says and Chibs arches his brow. "I would pay her bills and she would basically be my girlfriend. Someone to come home to and be with. A companion." Jax says. "But something tells me that things have changed." Chibs says. "Yeah man. We were talking when you called. She was telling me that it's alright to still love Tara and miss her. She talks to me about Tara and helps me get my head right and I honestly haven't felt this clear headed in years." Jax says. "Have you told her about the club?" Chibs asks. "Not yet but when you called, all she did was kiss me and say we would talk later and to be careful. Wasn't even mad that I had to leave in the middle of our talk." Jax says. "Sounds like you have a good one brother. What are you going to do?" Chibs asks. "I already told her that this wasn't an arrangement anymore that she was mine." Jax says. "That's great brother so when are you going to bring her around the club?" Chibs asks. "I don't know. I want to make sure I explain shit to her first. Make sure she's okay with shit before throwing her to the wolves." Jax says. "Aye. I get it." Chibs says. Neither say anything for a minute before Chibs speaks "It's okay to love someone again Jackie. There's nothing wrong with moving on and being happy." Chibs says as he pats Jax on the shoulder before walking out of the chapel, leaving Jax to his thoughts.

I get dressed and sit in the living room thinking about what Jax said. I'm his. It's not an arrangement anymore. I am lost in my thoughts when my phone rings. "Hello?" I ask. "Is this Della Hastings?" the woman asks. "It is. How can I help you?" I ask. "You put in an application for an administrative assistant position and we'd like to set up an interview if you are still interested." she says. "That would be great. Thank you." I say. I set up the interview for the day after tomorrow and I am so excited I text Jax.

 _D: Can you talk?_

 _J: Yeah. Everything okay?_

I call his phone and he answers. "You okay babe?" he asks and I start laughing. "Yeah. I actually just got a call for an interview." I tell him. "That's great babe. Where?" he asks. "Pope Industries." I say. I hear him sigh. "What?" I ask. "Babe, I don't think that's such a good idea." he tells me and I feel my excitement deflate. "Jax, I need a job." I tell him. "Then I'll put you to work in the office here at the garage. I just don't think working there is a good idea. I can't really explain right now." he tells me. "Fine. I get it. Just, I know you can't tell me much but please at least explain why as much as you can when you get home tonight. I trust you but you gotta give me something." I tell him. "I will babe. Why don't you head over to the garage and I'll introduce you to everyone and you can start work tomorrow." he tells me. "Are you sure?" I ask. "Babe, it's time everyone met my girlfriend." he says. "Jax…" I start. "I told you, you're mine. I'm not ashamed of you if that's what you're thinking." he says and it's like he was reading my mind. "Get you cute little ass over here so I can kiss my girl damn it." he says. I start to laugh a little and say "I'll be there shortly."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jax walks out of the chapel and walks to the bar. "I need to tell you all something." he say. Everyone looks at him and he says "My neighbor Della is on her way here. She's going to be working in the office starting tomorrow. But there's something you guys need to know." he tells them. "What's up brother?" Tig asks. "She's also my girlfriend. We're together." He tells them. "You happy?" TO asks. "Yeah. More than I've been in a long time. My head is more clear than it's been in a long time." he tells them. "Then we're happy for you brother." Quinn says.

I pull onto the lot and see a couple of mechanics standing around. "Is Jax here?" I ask. "Inside the clubhouse." he says before pointing to the clubhouse door. "Thanks." I say before heading to the door. I open the door and walk in and all eyes turn towards me. I see Jax smile before standing from the barstool and walking over the me. Placing a soft kiss to my lips, he laces his fingers with mine before leading me to the bar to introduce me to everyone. "Della, you met Chibs already. This is Tig, TO, Rat, Happy, Quinn, and Montez. Guys this is Della. My girlfriend." he introduces us. "Hey guys." I say a little shyly. Jax pulls me close and wraps his arm around my waist and kisses my temple as I snuggle up against him. "How'd you meet Jax?" Tig asks. "He's my neighbor actually." I say. "So you knew Tara." TO asks. "Yeah. I did." I tell him and he nods. We sit around talking for awhile and Jax says "Well, let me show you where you'll be working." he tells me.

Pulling me out the door and to the office for the garage, we walk into the office and he closes both doors. Pulling me close, he crashes his lips into mine and kisses me deeply until we both pull away breathless. I look at him and he smiles at me. Kissing me one more time, he says "You're mine." He pulls me close and I wrap my arms around his waist and my head on his chest, he rubs his hands up and down my back for a minute before I pull away. "So, did you just bring me in there to molest me or are you actually gonna show me what I'll be doing?" I ask laughing. He pulls me back to him and says "Well, I know which one I wanna do." he says and I start laughing. "Just show me what I'll be doing." I say as I pull away from him.

After showing me the office and what I will be doing, we go to head back into the clubhouse. "You're with me. Any of the whores cause you problems, put them in their place. You're mine and I'm yours. Okay?" he asks. "Yeah baby. So if someone touches you I can beat a bitch down?" I ask. "Hell yeah." he says. I just nod. We walk back inside and I see a very demure woman standing with Tig and a slim blonde standing with Quinn. "Come on. I want you to meet Lyla and Venus." he says and I nod. He leads me to the two women and says "Lyla, Venus, I want you to meet Della. She's going to be working in the office and she's also my girlfriend." he tells them. Their eyes go wide and Lyla pulls me into a hug and says "It's so nice to meet you sweetheart." Venus hugs me next and says "Welcome to the family sweet girl." I just smile. "Nice to meet you ladies." I say smiling. "So, how did you meet our dear Jackson here?" Venus asks. "He's actually my next door neighbor." I tell her. "Well, we're just glad to see Jackson smiling again. Thank you for that." she tells me and I smile shyly. "Jax, can I talk to you a minute?" Lyla asks. They walk to the side and I can still hear what's being said. "Are you happy?" she asks. "Yeah Lyla. I am. I've been happier and more clear headed since I've been with her. I haven't been this happy in a long time." he tells her. "Good. Let's keep it that way." she tells him and they hug. I can't help but smile. Jax walks back over and puts his arms around my waist from behind and I feel his chin on my shoulder. I turn my head and kiss his cheek and he kisses my lips softly.

A little later, he follows me home. "What did you think?" he asks. "Everyone was great. For the first time in a long time, I felt like I was actually welcome and wanted there." I tell him. "I hope I make you feel that way." he says. "You do baby. Trust me. You do." I tell him. We sit on the couch and I say "Now, tell me why you didn't want me to go to that interview at Pope Industries." I tell him. "One of the people that we deal with is Damon Pope. He has a way of making people do things they don't want to do to get what he wants. He's not above hurting someone to get to us. I just don't want you in a position that he would use you to get to us." he tells me. "Good enough for me." I tell him. He looks at me shocked. "What?" I ask. "That's it?" he asks. "Yeah. Why?" I ask. "Most women would be asking a hundred questions." he says. "I'm not most women Jackson. I trust you. If there's more that you want me to know, you'll tell me." I say. "What if I said I want full disclosure?" he asks. "If that's what you want, then I'm good with that." I tell him. "Damon Pope killed Tig's daughter. Our former president, my stepdad, was shot by my best friend Opie because he killed Opie's dad who was another club member. We said it was black just to keep it from getting out that it was an inside incident. Tig went strictly off emotions and went after Laroy who was head of the Niners. Got Pope's daughter instead so Pope took Tig's daughter Dawn and burned her alive in front of Tig." he tells me. I look at him shocked. "Holy shit. That why you don't want me working there?" I ask. "Yeah." he says. "Okay." I say. Jax pulls me close and I hear him sigh and say "God I love you." I pull away from him and look at him shocked. "I do. I love you." he says. I smile softly and say "I love you too. I have for a while." I tell him and this time he looks at me shocked. "Why do you think I agreed to this? Not only was it keeping me from losing my house but it gave me a chance to be close to you." I tell him. Pulling me close he says "Then you won't have a problem getting my crow?" he asks. "Whatever you want baby." I tell him and he kisses me passionately before carrying me to the bed to make love to me and claim me over and over.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After we both reach our release, I snuggle into his side. I feel him rub his fingers over the back of my neck. "Right here." he tells me. I look up at him and he says "My crow. I want it right here." he tells me. I lean up and look at him and ask "Are you sure?" He smiles at me and says "Very sure." I kiss him again and lay my head back down on his chest. "How's this going to work? If I have your crow, that's a huge commitment." I tell him. "What do you mean?" he asks looking back at me. I move to sit up against the headboard and he moves to sit next to me. Lacing his fingers with mine, he asks "What are you thinking?" I take a deep breath and ask, "If we're making this big of a commitment to each other, shouldn't we be living together?" I ask. "Yeah babe. We should." he says. We sit silent for a minute before he says "Would you be okay with me and the boys moving in here?" I look at him and ask "Are you sure?" He kisses me softly and says "I want us to have a fresh start. Me and my boys. That house was my house with Tara but it holds so many bad memories." he tells me. "When Abel was born, Wendy OD'd on the kitchen floor. Then Tara was killed in that same kitchen. All the fights we had, the stress, the anger. I don't want to have this new start in that house." he tells me. "Do you still want to keep that house?" I ask. "No. I don't." he says. I look at him and ask "When do you want to move in?" Kissing me again, he says "We can move our things in this weekend if you're okay with that." he says. "That's fine baby. But what are we going to tell the boys?" I ask. "That we're together and that we are moving in." he says. "Okay." I tell him.

That night, we are sitting at dinner in my kitchen with Jax and the boys. "We have something we want to talk to you about." Jax says to Abel. He looks from Jax to me and Jax says "We're moving in with Della this weekend." Abel looks at him and asks "Is she your girlfriend?" Jax says "Yeah buddy. You okay with that?" Abel smiles and says "Can she be our new Mommy?" Jax looks at me and I'm smiling. "Yeah Buddy. But you know Wendy is still your mommy." Jax says. He looks down at his plate and says "I don't like being with Wendy." Jax moves to kneel in front of Abel and asks "Why's that buddy?" Abel looks at him and says "Her boyfriend is mean to us. Tells her he hates us." Abel says. Jax hugs him and looks at me. "I need to talk to Wendy." Jax says. "I got the boys." I tell him. Kissing the top of both boys heads, he kisses me and tells the boys "Be good for Della. I'll be back soon." and he walks out the door. I pull Abel to me and say "It's gonna be okay." He looks at me and asks "Can we call you Mommy?" I smile and say "If daddy's okay with it then that's fine with me baby." I tell him. I get the boys fed and we snuggle up on the couch and watch a movie.

Jax pulls up to Wendy's house and knocks on the door. She opens the door and immediately starts to shut it but Jax pushes his way in. Looking at her he can see she's using. "Are you serious?" he asks her. "You're fucking using? You been doing this shit around my boys?" he asks her. "No. I don't do it around the boys. I swear." she says admittedly. "But you're fucking using." he says and she nods. "Who's the fucking boyfriend?" Jax asks and her eyes go wide. "How'd you know about him?" she asks. "Doesn't matter. You letting him treat my boys like shit?" he asks her and she lowers her head. "You are done. You don't come near me or my boys again. From here out, you don't exist." he tells her. "Why so your whore can raise them?" she asks. He turns back to her and gets in her face. "She ain't a fucking whore. She's my Old Lady and you better watch your fucking mouth. Remember you were a fucking whore at one time." he tells her before walking back towards the door. With his final words he tells her "You come near my boys again and I'll fucking kill you." With those words he walks out the door and to his bike.

Pulling back up to my house, he walks in the door and sees me sitting on the couch and Thomas sleeping in my lap. Abel looks at Jax and gets off the couch and runs to him. "Hey Monster. You being good for Della?" Jax asks as he picks Abel up and carries him back to the couch. Abel nods his head yes. "Daddy, can we call Della Mommy?" Abel asks and Jax smiles and says "Yeah buddy. You can. I think she'd like that." He looks at me and kisses me softly. We tuck the boys into the bed in one of the guest rooms and head to bed ourselves. "What happened?" I ask. "She's been using again. I told her she's done. She's not to come near me or the boys again. You're their mom now." he tells me. I look at him and say "I love you Jackson." He kisses me softly and says "I love you more Della." before we both drift off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Waking up the next morning, I slide out of bed and check on the boys before heading to the kitchen to start breakfast. I get it about done when Jax walks in dressed, with Thomas in his arms and Abel in front of him. Abel runs up to me and hugs my legs. "Morning Mommy." he says. Leaning down and kissing the top of his head, I say "Morning baby." He runs to the table and Jax kisses me softly. "Morning babe." he says. "Morning." I say and kiss Thomas on the cheek. Jax sits at the table with Abel, holding Thomas in his lap. I start plating food and taking it to the table. I sit with my own and Thomas starts reaching for me. "Mamama." he says. I take him from Jax and hold him in my lap and feed him off my plate. I look at Jax and he just smiles at us.

After breakfast, I get the kitchen cleaned up and get ready for work while Jax takes the boys next door to wait for Neeta. Once I'm done, I head over to Jax's house. When I walk in, Neeta is there and she looks at me and smiles and says "Good morning Della." Smiling, I say "Good morning Neeta." Jax walks over and says "We're headed to work. Call if you need us." Jax says. We kiss the boys and Abel says "See you later Mommy. Bye Daddy." and I can't help but smile.

Pulling up to the garage, I get off the back of Jax's bike, I get off the bike and he gets off behind me. He walks me to the office and helps me get settled. Kissing me softly he says "I'll get the guys together so we know what we're doing when we get ready to move things." he tells me. "Okay baby." I say. "I'm going to talk to Happy about doing my crow tattoo. We can get him to do it before we leave today." he tells me. I just nod my head. Pulling me close, he kisses me deeply when we hear someone clear their throat and we break the kiss. Looking at the door, we see Tig standing there. "Morning boss." he says to Jax. "Morning Della." he says to me. "Morning Tig." I say. Jax grabs the repo list off the fax and hands it to Tig and says "Grab Phil and get these repos going." Tig takes the list and says "You got it. Della, let us know if you need anything." he tells me. "Thanks Tig." I tell him. When he walks away I look at Jax and ask "Everyone that nice?" He smiles and says "They are to family. We take care of each other." He goes to head out of the office and I grab his hand. He turns to look at me and I smile and say "I love you." Kissing me again, he says "I love you too...Momma."

Once work is done, we head to Jax's house. Walking in, I see Neeta pulling dinner out of the oven. "You didn't have to cook Neeta." I tell her. "Jax said you guys were going to start packing tonight so I figured I'd make dinner. Boys have had baths so all you have to do if feed them and then put them to bed." she tells us. "You wanna join us Neeta?" Jax asks. "No baby. I have plans tonight." she tells us and I see her blush a little. "Neeta, do you have a date?" I ask her. "Maybe." she tells me. I hug her and say "Have fun." She smirks a little and says "You too."

After eating and cleaning the kitchen, we get the boys down and start packing. Packing up the bedroom, he walks over to me and puts his arms around me. Pulling me to him, he lays me down on the bed and hovers over me. "I thought we were going to pack?" I ask. "We can get the prospects to do it for us." he says before kissing me deeply. We start to shed clothes and he enters me. Making love to me all night long, making me meet release after release before finding his own.

A few days later, it's Saturday and the entire club is at Jax's house and getting things packed up and moved next door at my house. Well, our house now. "Where do you want this couch?" Chibs asks. "All my furniture goes into the storage unit. The only furniture we need to move is what's in the boys' rooms." he tells Chibs. We get everything moved and are sitting in the backyard, watching the boys play when my phone rings. "Hello?" I ask as I answer. "Hey Della." I hear my dad say. "Hi Daddy." I say. "How are things going?" he asks. "Good. Found a job. Got some things going on." I tell him. "Where are you working?" he asks. "My boyfriend owns a garage and I'm running the office." I tell him. "Boyfriend? What boyfriend?" he asks. "His name is Jax. He was my neighbor that I was helping with his boys." I tell him. "Was?" my dad asks. "Yeah. Him and the boys moved in here with me." I say. "You barely know this man and you're moving him and his boys into your house? Where's their mother?" he asks. "Daddy, their mom died about six months ago and I've known him for over two years." I tell him. "Dead wife. Two kids. You know he's not going to marry you. He just wants someone to raise his kids for him. You honestly think that someone is actually going to love you?" he asks. "Daddy, don't." I say softly. "You know I'm right." he tells me. "I gotta go daddy." I say before hanging up.

I look out at Jax, playing with the boys, I feel the tears filling my eyes. Getting up and heading inside, I go into the bathroom to get myself together. A few minutes later, I hear a knock on the door. "Babe, you okay?" he asks. "Yeah. Just need a minute." I say. "Let me in." he says and I open the door. "Who was on the phone?" he asks. "My dad." I say, walking by him. "What'd he say?" he asks. "Just the normal bullshit. That I don't know you and that I should know better than to think that someone would love me and that you're only using me to have someone to raise the kids for you." I tell him. "You know that's bullshit right?" He asks me concerned. "I know. I'm not doubting how you feel about me baby. I just can't understand what I did to them for them to think that low of me." I tell him. Pulling me close, he says "Don't listen to him. Me and my boys love you more than anything. My club even loves you." he says. "That's all I need." I say. I look over at the door and see Abel standing there. "Are you okay Mommy?" he asks. I kneel down and he walks over to me. "I'm okay baby. Just needed a few minutes." I tell him. "Are you sad we're here?" He asks. "No baby. You, your daddy and brother being here makes me really happy. I promise baby. I will never be sad you're here." I tell him and he hugs me. "Whatever made you sad, we will fix it." he tells me. "You already have baby. Why don't you go play with your brother. Me and daddy will there in a second." I tell him. Kissing my cheek, he heads back to his brother's room to play. I stand and look at Jax and say "How did I get so lucky?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

That evening, we put the boys to bed and sit out on the deck. Jax is drinking a beer and I have a glass of wine. I am sitting there just looking out at the yard when I feel Jax lace his fingers with mine. "Talk to me baby." he says but I don't say anything. He pulls me up and pulls me to his lap and I lay my head on his shoulder as he rubs his hand up and down my back. "What are you thinking about babe?" He asks. I feel the tears start to fall and he just pulls me closer. "It's okay baby. I got you. It's okay. Me and the boys love you so much baby. I promise it's going to be okay." he tells me. I feel him hold me closer while I cry harder. When I get myself together, he says "Talk to me." I don't move from his arms but say "I just can't figure out what I did wrong Jax. What did I do to make my dad hate me so much? I don't know what I did." I say as I start to sob again. "Baby, you didn't do anything. I don't know what's going on with him but baby you're perfect. You're my Old Lady and being a mother to my boys. No matter what, you have me and our boys. We love you and my club loves you. I promise baby it will get better." he tells me and all I do is nod. He carries me to bed and just holds me all night long.

The next day we get up and I take Abel to school on my way to work and Neeta has Thomas. Jax had a couple of things take care of early so he was already gone. What I didn't know was that he was at the clubhouse in the chapel with his prepay. "Hello?" my dad says as he answers the phone. "Mr Hastings?" Jax asks. "This is he. Who's calling?" my dad asks. "My name is Jax Teller. I was wondering if we could talk for a minute." Jax says. "Jax Teller?" my dad asks. "Yes sir. Della's boyfriend." Jax says. "Boyfriend huh? For how long? Until you find someone else to raise your kids? How many other girlfriends do you have?" my dad asks. "Sir, Della is my only girlfriend. And I'm faithful to her. My kids love her. They loved her before we got together." Jax says. "Jax, I'm going to level with you son. Della will never be a wife or a mother. No one wants someone that can't give them kids. She's not even a real woman. Real women can have kids, be mothers. She's not capable of that. You might as well cut your losses now because she's not going to be enough for anyone." my dad says. "Now I see what she was talking about. Let me tell you this one time and one time only Mr Hastings. I love Della. She's been nothing but supportive and amazing to me and my boys since before my wife died. I never thought I'd move on and love someone again but I love her. My boys love her and she's more than enough for me. I don't need anyone else. I'm going to marry your daughter sir. But I don't like seeing my girl upset after talking to you so there will be no more conversations with my Old Lady. She deserves better than the shit you've been saying to her." Jax says. "So you're okay with her not being able to give you more kids?" my dad asks. "Yeah. I am and she's an amazing mom to my boys. We have our kids. But remember this. You will never speak to my Old Lady like you have been again." Jax says. "Or what son?" my dad asks. "I don't care if you are in Georgia. I have no problem coming out there to handle shit face to face. You have no clue how amazing Della is and I plan on showing her every day." Jax says. "She won't marry you without my blessing." my dad says. "Yeah. She will. You have absolutely no clue about your daughter. I do. Now, you don't contact her again. Period." Jax says before hanging up.

Jax comes out to the office where I am working and closes both doors. "Everything okay?" I ask, seeing that he's pissed. He walks over and doesn't say a word before his lips crash with mine and he picks me up and puts me on the desk, never breaking the kiss. When we finally come up for air, he says "Marry me Della." I look at him shocked and say "Jax…" before he cuts me off. He looks into my eyes and says "I want you to marry me. Be my wife. Please." he says. "Are you sure?" I ask. "Never been more sure in my life. Marry me baby." he says. "Yes." I whisper before his lips crash with mine one more time and he puts his forehead to mine.

After we get home and get the kids to bed, we are sitting on the deck and he says "I called your dad this morning." he tells me. "You did?" I ask surprised. "Yeah. I'm tired of the shit he's been saying to you so I told him how I feel about you and that I was going to marry you. He doesn't think you'll marry me without his blessing." He tells me. "Fuck him. Nothing I do is good enough for him or mom so fuck them." I say and he smirks. "He did tell me something though." he says. Looking at his face, I know what my dad said. I pull my hands from his and he says "Why didn't you tell me?" I wipe the tear that falls and say "Because I didn't want to lose you. Men don't want someone that can't have kids. I get it if you don't want to get married anymore." I say. "Doesn't change anything. We have our boys. But how do you know you can't have kids?" he asks. "When I was fourteen, I was shot in a driveby. The bullet entered my lower abdomen and ripped through my uterus. They had to do a hysterectomy to save me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Jax." I tell him as the tears fall harder. He kneels in front of me and says "It doesn't change anything. I love you. I'm still going to marry you. I'm still going to spend the rest of my life with you showing you just how perfect you are." he tells me. "I love you Jax. I really do." I tell him. "I love you too Della." He pulls out a small bag and takes out the ring. "I picked this up the day me and the boys moved in." he says before slipping the engagement ring on my finger. I look at him and he kisses me softly and I say. "Take me to bed Teller." He picks me up and carries me to bed to make love to me all night long before we have to get up and head into work.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

***Three Months Later***

Jax and I are standing in front of the Justice of the Peace, Lyla as my Maid of Honor and Chibs as his best man. We exchange our vows and rings and as the JOP says "You may now kiss your bride." Jax pulls me to him and kisses me deeply and passionately. When we break away from the kiss, Venus hands Thomas to me and he snuggles into me like he normally does. Abel walks up and hugs my legs and says "Now you're really our mommy." and we all laugh. "You want us to take the babies so you can have your wedding night?" Lyla asks. "That would be great Darlin." Jax says. We kiss the boys goodbye and head home for the night.

Walking up to the door, he picks me up and carries me across the threshold and right to the bedroom. Putting me down on the bed, we both start to strip and he hovers over me. "I love you Mrs Teller." he says. I smile wide and say "I love you Mr Teller." before he crashes his lips with mine and we spend the rest of the night, making love, talking and laughing.

The next morning, we get up and are eating breakfast, waiting on Lyla to bring the boys home when my phone rings. "Hello." I say as I answer. "Hello Della." I hear my dad's voice say. "Hey. What do you need?" I ask. "Just wanted to check in on you." he says. "Why would you do that?" he asks. "Well, I haven't heard from you in a while and wanted to see how things were going." he says and I roll my eyes. "Tell me what you really want to know." I say and see Jax moving closer with a concerned look on his face. I put the phone on speaker and place a finger over my lips telling him not to say anything. "Well, your mom and I haven't heard anything since that Jax boy called me." he tells me. "Oh you mean the phone call where you told him about me not being able to have kids? The call where you told him that no man wants someone that's not even a real woman?" I ask. "You know I'm right. He's probably moved on to his next baby mama." he tells me. "Actually, you couldn't be more wrong." I tell him. "What do you mean?" my dad asks. "Yesterday, Jax and I were married." I tell him. "How could you? You didn't have my blessing." he tells me. "Didn't need it." I tell him. "Really? Well, if you married him, where is he?" he asks. "Right here beside her." Jax says and he pulls me closer. "Your daughter is now my wife." Jax says. "Della Jane you will get this annulled. Right now." he tells me. "Like hell I will. I married someone that loves me. All of me. You can go to hell. I don't need you and don't want you in my life anymore. I have my husband and our sons. That's all I need." I tell him before hanging up. I look at Jax and say "I really need a new number." He starts laughing and says "We can take care of that."

A little later, Lyla shows up with the boys and as soon as they are in the door, they run to us and Abel and Thomas are both in my lap. "We missed you Mommy." Abel tells me. "I missed you boys too." I tell him before kissing the top of both of their heads. I look up and see Jax and Lyla looking at me with smiles on their faces. "Boys, let me talk to Aunt Lyla a minute." I tell them and they get down and go to play in the playroom. "What's up?" she asks. "Thank you for watching them." I tell her as I hug her and when she pulls back she asks "What's wrong?" I shake my head as the tears form in my eyes. "Her dad called. Telling her to get the marriage annulled and she told him no." Jax says for me. She looks at me and says "You don't need them. We're your family. Jax and those boys are your family. We got you." she tells me and I can't help but smile. Lyla leaves after we talk a few more minutes and Jax and I order food and get the boys to the living room to watch a movie. I am curled into Jax's side with Thomas snuggled into me and Abel snuggled into Jax and I can't believe I finally have the family I always wanted.


End file.
